The present invention relates generally to heating devices for providing thermostatically controlled heat to desired areas, and more particularly to friction heaters or furnaces using hydraulic fluid to generate usable friction heat.
Friction heaters presently available have several disadvantages including highly complex structures requiring that extremely close manufacturing tolerances be met in order to obtain a functional heating unit. Further, the complex structures and close operating tolerances result in high maintenance costs and a great deal of down time. Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved friction heater.